


Elementary School Chalkboard

by Suiisen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, Other, poor communication between partners, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiisen/pseuds/Suiisen
Summary: At the elementary school chalkboard you learn the meaning of Kanji and what it means to love Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Elementary School Chalkboard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Inabakumori's songs because 👁️👁️ the brain rot omg
> 
> Also; “愛” is the Kanji for “love”

Afternoon lessons; the pages of your notebook are filled with neatly copied notes. You scribble absent-mindedly, the teacher droning on. Every so often you'll glance up at the classroom's chalkboard; your gaze drifts to Akaashi each time. Focused on the tasks, he rarely returns your gesture - not like he used to. But when the gunmetal meets your eyes, it's cold and patient, reminding you to pay attention. An apologetic smile tugs at the corners of your mouth; you'll have to ask him for the content you'd missed later. There's barely a glance at him after that.

Eventually the school bell rings to signal your temporary freedom; Akaashi doesn't really wait for you anymore - he just stalls. Shoving the plethora of emotions into your bag you leave one classroom to enter another, a feeling you don't know the name of gnawing at the base of you stomach to make you feel nauseous. Akaashi would probably know.

The walk home is silent - not quite comfortably so. It always felt like this; constantly catching up, grasping at explanation and never quite hitting the mark. In all his excellence, you're nothing more than an elementary school student wound up in the wrong department. 

Even the feeling of his team jacket feels foreign on your shoulders; out of place. The hitherto simple actions all lead back to the school room of Akaashi Keiji's heart now; you've failed your exam once again - how many times were you going to retake it?

Nothing more than an elementary school student, you thrive off of all that's easy to understand; soft murmurs of affection, hints, instructions on how to best help out or what to do — Akaashi presents them all to you in elaborate, decorated Kanji. They're always written in confident strokes on the chalkboard; nuanced, subtle, mesmerising - he'll glance at you, silently questioning your dedication to the subject material when asked for the hiragana.

You should know this already, shouldn't you? He's explained it "x" times before. 

In all his patience Akaashi will give you sheet after sheet of what you missed. With that come new assignments; you shove the plethora of homework into your bag to solve later under the dimmer lights of evening; to solve while tracing his voice into your heart, working well into the night searching for words and meanings you don't understand. But the meaning of "愛" you can never find among the papers and tests he's given to you, lost somewhere along the way.

Nothing more than an elementary school student; becoming an adult, losing things, saying it will work out; there was no way you could know about all that - but that made two of you, huh. 

"Akaashi?"

"..."

No answer, only a knowing silence as his gazes falls to the pavement underfoot. A shaky breath steels your resolve, clouding the cold afternoon air for but a moment, cutting off his voice - cutting off him. 

"This is overwhelming."


End file.
